Two Twins, Two Towns
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Lillian loved crops, Phillip enjoyed ranching. What happens when these two twins quarrel and end up in a mess all because of a bet? ((Summary subject to change.))
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly spring morning when the accident happened. The accident that would change everyone's lives, for better and for worse. The center of all this started on the second day of spring, in the mountains between two rival villages. Twins Phillip and Lillian were on their way to their village to start their new lives as farmers. With Phillip on the reins of this exploration, Lillian lounged atop their little cart to catch an hour or so of sleep before they arrived. The hadn't really made up their mind as to where they were exactly going, but they figured that when they saw either place, they'd decide. The two were known to quarrel, so they knew they'd have to compromise. Phillip had ranching in mind, where soft- hearted Lillian wanted rows and rows of plants.

It had been a long journey from the city, and Phillip's shift was just about over, he yawned. The road ahead looked like a straight-shot. He could close his eyes, just for a minute... Just a minute... He started to doze, slouching a bit, but keeping the reins in his hands.

A family of foxes lay stretched out on the trail, Lillian sat up with a stretch and spotted them just in time to throw herself up to Phillip and jerk the reins. The little pony protested as the cart teetered and eventually started flipping down the trail. Lillian screamed as she was flung into a bush, Phillip into a pond, and all their belongings down the trail.

The commotion had birds stirring from trees, animals curiously peeking out to see what had caused this fuss, and most of all, villagers from both villages getting worried. Ina, from the Konohana village decided to see what was the fuss. As did Rutger, from Bluebell. With both mayors, hurrying up the mountain, the twins tried to continue their journey.

"Lillian?" Phillip called out as he crawled out of the pond. He was already very aggravated at being soaked and cold. He raised his arm too quickly and heard a rip. Looking down at his already-battered clothes, he regretfully saw a large hole on the side. He sighed. He finally stood up and started wringing out his clothes, glancing around for his sister. "Are you alright?" he tried again, but without an answer. This was getting on his nerves. "Lillian I know you're somewhere over there, I saw you land in a bush. No more napping!"

A groan reached his ears as he started walking towards the tall bushes. "Phillip?" A pained voice squeaked from the bushes. A moment later, Lillian peeked out, holding her head. This was a sign Phillip recognized and he jolted forward, on his knees to examine her.

"Are you alright? Are you bleeding? What hurts? Lillian do you know what today is?" He started burning through the questions a million words a minute. If she was injured, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Lillian shrugged off the older boy, smiling a bit. He was commonly worrying for her health, and not paying enough attention to himself. "Phillip, I'm alright, I just have a headache. Today is Tuesday, I told you I'm okay."

He sighed, relieved. He started to stand up when two voices called out in unison. "Are you alright?" Silence. Then yelling.

A tall woman appeared into their from the east path down the mountain. She was dressed in a strange Japanese-styled outfit, and carried herself in a cocky manor. She looked intimidating as she yelled, "Rutger! I knew you had to be the source of this mess!"

The older man that came from the west path puffed up in annoyance. His grip on his cane tightened and he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Have you lost your eye-sight, Ina? I just arrived here like you. Perhaps you should invest in glasses."

They both glared at each other, not minding the twins sitting on the ground. Lillian cleared her throat loudly after a few minutes of silence. The two mayors turned to the twins, smiles painted on their previously-hostile faces.

"Are you two the farmers we we're expecting in Bluebell? Bluebell is down this path, we'll get you both set up-" Rutger explained before he was cut off by Ina.

She boomed in her loud voice, "Hold it! We had word of farmers arriving in Konohana!"

Rutger shrugged nonchalantly, "a mistake then."

"How do you know yours isn't a mistake?!" Ina growled.

"Stop!" Phillip had enough of their arguing. He hated fighting, Lillian was cowering down, watching the two go at it in silence. This was a regular occurrence of the two. Lillian cowered, Phillip spoke out. Of course he expected a lashing from his outbreak.

The two mayors apologized quietly, adjusting their postures.

* * *

"So we choose a town?" Phillip asked after all of the explanations and formalities were out of the way. Ina and Rutger nodded eagerly. He glanced at Lillian, who was now sitting up on her knees.

"That's easy!" She exclaimed with a smile. Phillip nodded slowly, hoping they were both thinking the same thing. Lillian looked at her brother, "on three?" Phillip agreed.

"One..." They kept their eye contact.

"Two..." Phillip had his answer.

"Three!" They both exclaimed in unison before shouting out their answers.

"Bluebell!" Phillip yelled.

"Konohana!" Lillian yelled just as loudly.

The two mayors looked confused, not knowing what to do in this situation. The twins, however, had launched into an argument.

"What's so good about smelly animals?!" Lillian demanded, standing up with vehemence as she argued.

"What's so hard about playing in the dirt?!" Phillip stood up as well, getting in her face. He knew Lillian hated that and he was ready for a brawl with the younger twin.

Lillian crossed her arms in a pout, turning away from him. "Harder than having your little pets!"

"Pets? They're animals! You work hard to take care of them!"

"I bet I could do it so much better!" Lillian fired at him.

"You're on. I'll live in Konohana and play in the dirt, you'll go to Bluebell and start ranching!" Phillip smirked, knowing she wouldn't last a week.

"So it's settled!" Rutger clapped loudly to remove some tension cause by the argument.

"Yes," Phillip said stubbornly as he crossed Lillian's path to follow the silent Ina down the path to Konohana. The way he walked portrayed absolute confidence, confident that he would win this bet.

Lillian watched them leave, wondering to herself if she had made a mistake. As she started following the chatty Rutger down the mountain side, she knew she had let her anger get the best of her. Rutger chatted so much about Bluebell, but she was barely listening. She was wondering how she'd be able to take care of animals when she barely knew anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're set?" Rutger had asked after explaining everything there was to animal care. Lillian stood in her barn, observing her gift-cow that laid down, chewing her hay. Lillian nodded meekly. "Alright," Rutger smiled and hobbled on out if the barn. Lillian followed him out of the barn to bid him farewell.

Once Rutger had left, she sat in the grassy fields and sighed. It had only been two days since she arrived and a lot had already happened. She met the entire town, gone foraging on the mountains, and even earned a little money. She hadn't seen or heard from Phillip, and that was fine. Lillian smirked to herself. Phillip was probably having trouble trying to make his plants grow. The thought of her brother having trouble made her laugh. She was still mad about their feud.

The wind was blowing a bit in the late afternoon, so Lillian decided it was time to move. She stood up, brushing her dirty-blonde hair aside, and made her way through her little farm. The chicken house has yet to house a chicken, but soon enough it would. Her little space next to her house was probably enough to have a few plants, that way she wouldn't need to buy as much food. With victory in her eyes, her mood was raised and her spirits were high in the sky. Taking care of animals wasn't going to be as difficult as she thought!

* * *

Raising crops was a little bit harder than Phillip thought. On the third day of living in Konohana, after watering his whopping five turnip plants, Phillip huffed through the mountains. Watering the useless seeds was boring and he didn't have much money for anything. He was lucky that Ina had given him a few free turnips, because without them he'd probably starve. He dined on those and some fish he caught with his hands in the stream on the mountains.

Overall, he hated crops. They had yet to impress him. He was walking through a row of trees when he almost ran into a villager.

She was caught off balance and started to lean back too far. Phillip's hand shot out to grab her, but the problem was that the girl was much too small and light, and ended up crashing into Phillip, knocking them both over and into the stream. The girl, laying on Phillip's chest and looking quite astonished, shoved herself off him, soaked to the bone.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she stood up, squeezing the water out of her blue dress. Phillip groaned, the rocks hurting his back from the fall, but he nodded anyway. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad.

"I'm fine, are you?" he sat up as the girl offered her hand to help him up. He shook his head, figuring she couldn't really help lift himself out of the water after seeing how light she is. He stood up by himself, wringing out the loose clothes Ina had gifted him with. He stole a glance at the girl and felt he wasn't doing her any favors by calling her a girl. Upon first glance, she had the height of a preteen, but her face and body said otherwise. Her face and eyes portrayed wisdom and knowledge. And her clothes were wet now, so they clung to her curves and he could tell that this was simply not a girl. She was a woman. He wondered how he had mistaken it. He glanced away shamefully before she caught him staring.

Little did Phillip know, she already caught him, and was getting anxious being around a stranger. "Yes, I am fine as well. My apologies, I crashed into you without even introducing myself! My name is Reina."

Reina, Phillip thought to himself. "I'm Phillip, I run the farm outside of town."

"Ina mentioned you," Reina said, "I live with my uncle Mako. I'm a botanist, so I was out here checking on the trees." She gestured back to the row of trees behind them.

Phillip nodded slowly, not getting how's he could check up on the trees, but accepting it nonetheless. "I needed to find things to sell or eat..." He claimed, looking down and noticing that the commotion had scared the fish into hiding. He sighed.

Reina followed his eyes. "The fish? They come back out after a few minutes. But don't overfish, the population in nature has to be balanced," Reina said in a teacherly voice.

Phillip shook his head, "no, no, I understand and I'm being careful not to solely rely on eating fish."

"Excellent, would you like to know what plants are edible?" Reina offered, "it's the least I could do for knocking you into the stream."

Phillip nodded eagerly, this was what he needed. If he knew what to eat and what not to eat, he could be set for life! Reina would soon solve one of his problems.

At the end of the day, Phillip walked back home from the mountains with his new friend. After waving goodbye when the trail forked off, one leading to his house and one leading to town, Phillip walked the short distance from the main road to his house alone. He still had a faint smile from the fun day he had running through the mountains and finding secrets paths he didn't know existed.

With his bag full of fresh herbs and food, he came home happy that day for the first time since moving in.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed and Lillian sat in the shade one warm afternoon. She was sipping tea outside of the cafe, observing Cam's work. Secretly, she had taken a liking to the florist. She visited him when she could, and he soon became a little more comfortable with her. She chatted with Laney and Ash when they arrived as well. She was making friends easily as always.

She wondered how Phillip was doing... He wasn't as open as she was. Of the two, she was better at making friends. With a shrug, she sipped her tea and threw out thoughts of her brother, surely he was fine. And if he wasn't, it wasn't her problem. She felt abandoned these past few days with no word at all from him. Making new friends wouldn't fill the absence of her other half, her twin. Although she was mad at him, she missed him. She wondered if he missed her too. Didn't he?

"All done with work?" Cam's voice startled her and snapped her back into reality.

She apologized for being zoned out and nodded, hoping she didn't look too klutzy as she smoothed her skirt over in her lap. He had closed his shop and was standing a few feet away from her secluded table in the corner of the cafe patio.

"Do you mind the company?" He asked politely, gesturing to the empty chair across hers.

"No, no! Sit, I don't mind at all," she insisted as he smiled lightly, taking the chair and lounging back in it.

"Today was a long day," Cam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then chuckled, "I don't know why I'm complaining, you do much more than me with your animals."

"I do enough," Lillian shrugged, "you do your part as well. A florist has work too, it's just different from ranching. This isn't even the job I wanted."

Cam nodded, "thank you. Nobody noticed before you."

"I go to the mountains with you sometimes and see you studying the flowers, it looks hard. I would love to do what I want. Crops are my expertise."

Cam thought about her statement. "If you move, would you visit?"

Lillian was caught off guard by his request. Did he want her to visit often? What if.. "Of course, Cam."

Cam finally looked at her and smiled gratefully, "thank you, Lillian."

She couldn't help looking away with a slight blush, nodding awkwardly. Ash took this perfect moment to shuffle towards them, carrying his hat and looking tired. Cam turned around in his seat, looking up at Ash as he took a chair from the table a bit away and pulled it up to their table.

"Rough day?" Can asked as Ash laid his head on the table. Lillian giggled lightly and pat Ash's head.

"Ash, are you sick?" Lillian asked, pressing her hand to his blazing forehead. It felt warmer than usual.

As an answer, Ash coughed into his arm. Cam pat his back comfortingly. "Why did you work if you're sick?" Cam scolded.

"It's my job to take care if the animals, if I don't," he took this moment to cough before finishing. He looked so pained, his body shaking for a moment before he cleared his throat and excused himself. "Then who will? Mom has so much work and Cheryl is too young to lift the heavy things." He had a point and it left Cam and Lillian silent. Lillian thought it over, hoping to find a way for Ash to rest up for a few days.

"Oh my," Laney exclaimed as she came out to check on the trio. "Is Ash alright?"

"Sick," Ash choked out, then had another coughing fit to prove it.

Cam looked worryingly at his closest friend apologetically, patting his back. Cam looked back up to Laney, "got anything for a cough?"

Laney nodded and scurried back into the cafe to mix up her medicine from herbs in the mountains.

"Ash," Lillian mumbled, he hand on her forehead and already regretting her decision. Ash turned his head, his eyes drooping sleepily. "I'll take care of your animals for a few days, but you better promise to rest as much as humanly possible and get well soon."

* * *

On the fifth morning, Phillip woke up early to water his plants. They were starting to sprout finally, and according to Reina, they'd be ready to harvest in a week or two. He made a schedule now and was starting to get into it comfortably. He even started making a little money with the things he found on the mountain. He went up there everyday, and he was starting to get toned, his muscles ached a little as he pushed himself.

His plants all watered and his equipment put away, he checked his watch. Just on time. He smiled to himself as he walked the path leading out of his farm and into town. He stretched a little as he walked, the sun wasn't at its peak yet, which meant he'd water his plants when he came home tonight. His destination today happened to be the tea house. Reina told him that it was a lovely place to visit for a morning cup of tea. As expected, Reina was right, he sat on the mat with his favorite kind of tea, enjoying the silence to think.

How was Lillian? Was she doing alright? He wondered if she had gotten hurt, and a soft pang in his heart made him looked down, ashamed for letting it go this far. They both had bad tempers and their pride got in the way often. He knew his sister because she was a copy of him, they weren't the same person, but their similarities scared him sometimes. Twins aren't supposed to be this similar, are they? He hoped his only family member was alright. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself for letting his damned pride get in the way of apologizing for being so rash.

The soft chimes of the door snapped him out of his day dreaming and his glanced up towards the doorway to see a familiar face.

"Afternoon, Nori," he called out with a smile when she glanced his way.

Nori was a fragile looking girl he had met while buying another bag of crops. Her grandfather owned the seeds, so he figured he might as well make friends with her, seeing as how he'd see her often.

She smiled and offered him a small wave. "Afternoon," she smiled. She took her tea from Yun and sat at the table she usually sat at. Phillip knew she would probably meet her grandfather here, so he wasn't offended that she didn't want to chat. He took a sip from his tea. This place was worth the time. He soon became lost in his thoughts again and enjoyed it.


End file.
